microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starland-Kozuc Joint Head of State Agreement
Joint Head of State Agreement Starland-Kozuc November 19, 2010 We the People of the Republic of Starland, and the Senate, do hereby accept the terms and conditions of the Hazad Union and, in correspondance with the Republic of Kozuc, agree to accept Chance Anders as Secretary-General of Kozuc, Starland and an unnamed micronation. The President of Starland will be President of Kozuc and the unnamed micronation. This document states that Starland and Kozuc will respect the sovereignty and independence of each other and the unnamed micronation and will agree to a joint head of state agreement to be shared between the Secretary-General and the President on this day, the nineteenth of November in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Starland has held a strong alliance with the Republic of Kozuc and its former predecessors since September 2010. With the rebirth of the Hazad Union, Starland's interest and closeness with Kozuc has grown closer. On November 15, 2010 Starland joined the Hazad Union. Due to conflicts of interest, the Republic of Starland and Republic of Kozuc have agree to this joint head of state agreement for both their respective nations the unnamed micronation. The President of Starland will also be President of Kozuc and the unnamed micronation and will always be held by a Starlander. The position of Secretary-General will be established in Starland, Kozuc and the unnamed micronation and will always be held by a Kozuc. The President of Starland and the Secretary-General of Kozuc will govern their nations and the unnamed micronation through this joint head of state agreement and will have no real power other than in their own nations respectively. Starland agrees to allow the Secretary-General of the Republic of Kozuc to hold a ceremonial position as co-head of state and agrees to establish the position of Secretary-General. Starland agrees to these condition for as long as the Hazad Union lasts or as long as Starland is apart of the organization. Starland agrees to respect the sovereignty of Kozuc and the unnamed micronation and agrees that it will not impose Starlander laws or jurisdiction over Kozuc or any other nation without the approval of their respective governments. Starland agrees to respect the Secretary-General of Kozuc of his position. Neither the President or any other Starlander, government official or citizen, shall interfere in the affairs of Kozuc or the unnamed micronation. If at any time Kozuc or the unnamed micronation wishes to withdraw the union or the organization collapses, Starland agrees that the President will no longer be recognized as co-head of state of said nations. Kozuc agrees to respect the sovereignty of Starland and any other nation and agrees that it will not impose Kozuc laws or jurisdiction over Starland or any other without the approval of their respected governments. Kozuc agrees to respect the President of Starland as the head of the Starland Senate and legislative branch and as President of Kozuc. Neither the Secretary-General or any other Kozuc, government official or citizen, shall interfere in the affairs of the Starland Senate and government or any other nation's affairs. If at any time Starland or any other Hazad nation wishes to withdraw from the Hazad Union or the organization itself collapses, Kozuc agrees that the Secretary-General will no longer be recognized as co-head of state of said nations. If either nation does anything to violate this agreement, the nations agree that the Secretary-General of Kozuc will no be recognized in Starland, the President of Starland will no longer be recognized in Kozuc, and, depending on the situation, neither will be recognized by any Hazad nation. Starland and Kozuc agree to respect each others sovereignty and discuss the consequences in a diplomatic manner if said treaty is broken. This Joint Head of State Agreement is effective as of November the nineteenth in the Year of the Lord two thousand and ten. ''Her Excellency Destiny Elmo ''- Prime Minister of Starland, Head of Starlander Government ''Her Honor Jessica Godinez ''- President of Starland and Kozuc, co-head of state ''Madam Victoria Bristow ''- Secretary of State of Starland, Minister of Foreign Affairs ''Chance Anders ''- Secretary-General of Kozuc and Starland, co-head of state ''Riley Small ''- Vice Secretary General of Kozuc ''Liam Baranardi ''- Prime Minister of Kozuc